


and i can tell just what you want (you don't want to be alone)

by cactuscactus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barely any tho, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Kinda Crack, M/M, Slow Burn, and they were ROOMMATES, bit of angst, college shenanigans, literally this is half based off my own college experiences, mc has a name, oh my god they were roommates, saeran's a youtuber, with an anger problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscactus/pseuds/cactuscactus
Summary: College. A time for discovering who you are as a person, doing stupid shit, and probably kissing a lot of people. It's great for some, traumatic for others. But either way, it's memorable.Choi Minhee's current kiss goal is a cute guy in her discussion class named Saeran.Choi Saeyoung's current kiss goal is a cute guy in his discussion class named Yoosung.Yoosung and Minhee are roommates. So are Saeran and Saeyoung. Lots of hijinks ensue.Ft. Saeran as a cooking youtuber with anger issues, Saeyoung as a tumblr shitposting god, Minhee as a girl determined to get a date, Yoosung as a student just trying to pass his goddamn classes, Jaehee as a very tired TA, Jumin as a very annoyed TA, V as someone with very bad ex-girlfriend issues, Zen as a very salty theater major, and Vanderwood as a landlord that is sick of finding knife holes in the fucking walls. Oh, and Rika as the girl who went missing and now has a Buzzfeed Unsolved episode about her.





	1. love comes wearing disguises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So i got the idea for this fic from just one day being like "man idk if there are a lot of college aus out there for mysmes" and since I'm in college I was like "hey why not?" 
> 
> note: this fic takes place in South Korea, and while I'm doing my best to research the necessary things for college life in SK, this is mostly based off my own experiences at an American public university. So if certain things aren't accurate to the culture of college life in SK, I'm sorry but like I said this is primarily based off my own experience of being in college soooo yeah!
> 
> The title for this fic comes from the song 'What You Know' by Two Door Cinema Club! Give it a listen! It's a bop! The title for chapter 1 comes from the song 'My Type' by Saint Motel! Also a bop!
> 
> Don't know how often this will be updated, as I'm also working on another fic called Can I Interview You? concurrently but we'll see! I hope you guys enjoy this!

Sometimes, Yoosung regretted the choices he made in life. 

Like how he regretted joining the baseball team when he was 11 after getting knocked out by a ball to the face. Or how when he was 14 and he regretted not asking Daeun to the school dance sooner, after Hyuk ended up asking her instead. Or how sometimes he regretted going to a SKY university, because he wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to do with his life, and there were people who would kill to get into a SKY university who had a much better grasp on what they were planning on doing in their lives. 

For right now though, Yoosung’s biggest regret was _taking the fucking stairs._

He trudged up story after story, his legs shaking as he chanted _why why why_ over and over in his head. He reached the fifth floor and debated giving up, but he was so close he knew he could make it. 

When he reached the sixth floor, he nearly cried from relief. His shoulders were aching and sweat was sticking to his forehead. But he had made it. 

God, he really needed to work out more. 

Stepping out of the stairwell, Yoosung made his way down the halls, counting the doors until he got to his own. He tapped in his number code for his door and pushed it open, already mentally preparing himself to collapse on his bed and go comatose for a few hours. 

“Yo Yoosung!” 

Yoosung looked up as he stepped inside, and spotted his roommate sitting on the couch of their living room, bundled up in a blanket with a laptop on her legs. 

“Hi Minhee,” he greeted her, throwing his backpack on the couch as he walked over to give her a half hug over the couch. “How’s your day been?” 

“It’s been good!” She quipped, “I finished classes for today so I’m just in burrito mode right now.” 

“I can tell,” he laughed. Besides the mound of blankets over her head, his roommate also was wearing a sweatshirt three sizes too large for her, and her thick brown bangs were clipped away from her forehead so they were sticking straight up above her head. Catching a glimpse of her screen, he leaned over to get a better look. “Whatcha watching?” He asked. 

Instead of answering, Minhee smiled at Yoosung and just pressed the spacebar to let the video keep playing. 

The video was of a guy cooking in what seemed to be a small but nice kitchen. 

“So we’re gonna cut these up and add them to the pan…” he was saying as he chopped carrots on a cutting board. The guy himself didn’t seem that special, save for the bleached white hair with dyed pink tips, and Yoosung wondered what Minhee was showing him this for. 

“Minhee, what is this-” 

“Shhh,” Minhee said, holding a finger up to Yoosung’s lips. Just then, as the guy was cutting up the carrots he slipped. 

“FUCK!” He screamed, before reaching up and chucking the knife into the wall behind him. 

The knife stuck right into the wall. The camera zoomed in on it. 

Yoosung had to blink a few times to register that the guy just threw a fucking knife into the wall. 

“Who is this?” Yoosung asked, giving Minhee a concerned look. 

Minhee sighed and smiled. “My future boyfriend.” 

Yoosung stared at her blankly for a few moments.

“His name is Saeran, he’s this guy I met today in my humanities discussion,” Minhee explained after a few beats of silence, “he’s hot as _fuck_ and I was already hardcore crushing on him, and then he mentioned he had a youtube channel so I looked it up and now I’m watching all his cooking videos. He’s actually pretty popular, he’s got, like, fifty thousand subscribers.” 

“Minhee, he just threw a knife at the wall.” 

“Exactly.” 

Yoosung just looked at her for a moment before he sighed and moved to the end of the couch to pick his backpack back up so he could go to his room. Sometimes, Yoosung just didn’t question things about Minhee. Like her weird taste in men, or her completely nonsensical sleeping schedule, or how the hell she was able to see when her bangs weren’t clipped away from her eyes. She was his roommate and his best friend, and he didn’t need to question it further than that. 

Yoosung opened the door to his room, but Minhee called out before he could go inside. 

“Wait! You didn’t tell me how your day was!” 

“Oh, it was fine! I actually have my discussion for humanities in a few hours, so I’m gonna try to nap before then ‘cause I had a nine am bio lecture today.” 

“Oooo, lemme know how it goes!” Minhee said as she leaned back into her blanket cushion. “I’ll just be out here binge-watching all of Saeran’s Youtube videos.” 

Yoosung snorted. “You have fun with that.” He closed the door to his room and threw his backpack on the floor before face planting directly into his bed. 

He was. So Tired. All he wanted to do was sleep for several days straight. But no, he could only sleep for about two hours max before he had to go and head over to his discussion because it just so happened to be all the way across campus and was, like, an almost twenty minute walk from his on campus apartment. 

Right before he dozed off he remembered to pull out his phone and set an alarm for two hours, and by the time he put his phone down again, he was already knocked out.

☆☆☆

One missed alarm, two shots of espresso, and a lot of running later, Yoosung made it to his discussion with only three minutes to spare.

Pushing his way through the door of room 174, Yoosung was met with the stares of fifteen other students and one slightly annoyed TA. Flushing, he looked around the room for a free chair. 

There were only two chairs available in the room. The first one was in the center of the half circle, in between a dude who looked like he could kill Yoosung with one punch, and another guy who was holding a copy of Plato’s _The Republic_. They weren’t even assigned to read that till the end of the quarter, what the hell? 

Yoosung looked to the other available chair in the room. It was at the far end of the half circle of chairs, right next to the chalkboard. On the other side of the chair was a guy slumped in his seat, texting on his phone and headphones covering his ears. 

Okay, so his two options were either being stuck between a wall of muscle and a probably pretentious dick, or just sitting next to an antisocial dude with red hair. 

Option B it is. 

Yoosung walked over and sat down next to the redheaded guy, and pulled out his notebook so he could prepare to take notes. The redhead didn’t even seem to look up, just continued tapping on his phone. Glancing at his phone, Yoosung saw he was scrolling through tumblr. At closer look, he was looking at cat memes. 

Well this guy had good taste at least. 

“Alright, let’s get started,” the TA suddenly said, calling everyone to attention. Yoosung looked up, pencil ready to write down any important information. 

The TA clicked on his computer and a very professional looking slide appeared on the projector. 

“As you all know, this is the discussion class for your Humanities 1 course. We will be meeting twice a week, every Tuesday and Thursday, exactly at this time,” he started, “every Thursday, we will have a short quiz that covers the reading and the content discussed in lecture.” 

A collective groan went up around the classroom, and the TA scoffed. 

“Calm down, it’ll only be two questions based on stuff you can hear in the lecture.” 

He clicked to the next slide. 

“I’ve been told to introduce myself so here it is. My name is Han Jumin, I’m a 1st year graduate student currently working towards a Masters degree in business,” he flipped to the next slide, where there was a photo of a white cat. “I was told I should include a personal aspect of my life in my introduction, so this is my cat, Elizabeth the 3rd. She is the most perfect creature I have ever come across in my entire life. I would die for her,” he continued, completely deadpan. 

Everyone blinked, unsure of how to react. Yoosung looked over, and saw the redhead next to him had a huge smile on his face as he stared at the photo of the cat. 

Jumin then returned to talking about class specifics, and Yoosung tuned him out. He wrote down Jumin’s office hours and where he held them, but god this guy was boring. 

After a bit more droning on about the course, Jumin got to another slide that said ‘Introduce Yourself!’ in bright letters. He seemed confused about the slide, and Yoosung got the impression that he did not make this powerpoint himself. Jumin stared at it for a moment, before sighing and turning back to the class. 

“Alright, everyone turn to the person next to you and introduce yourself. Say… your name, what year you are, what your major is, and…” he paused, seemingly unable to think of something to tell them to tell their partner. 

A girl raised her hand. “An interesting fact about ourselves?” She suggested. 

Jumin nodded. “Yes, that sounds good. Then, we’ll go around and have everyone introduce their partner to the class,” he paused, rubbing his chin, “is this something TA’s do? A friend of mine told me it was a good class introduction tool. I really am not sure how this works though.” 

Everyone shrugged. It wasn’t bad. 

Jumin nodded again and waved off to the class, signaling for them to start the introductions. Yoosung turned to the guy next to him. 

“So I guess we’re introducing ourselves, huh?” The guy asked, a wide grin on his face, “well I’m Hacker God 707, or you can just call me Seven for short! What’s your name?” 

Hacker God- what the fuck? Yoosung’s first impression of this guy being antisocial had been dead wrong. 

“Your… your name is Seven?” Yoosung questioned. 

“I mean, my name isn’t actually Seven. It’s a nickname!” 

Yoosung nodded. Okay. Nickname. 

“Um, I’m Yoosung. Not a nickname,” he said, cracking an awkward smile. 

“Yoosung like the asteroid?” Seven asked. Yoosung nodded and Seven cheered. “That’s so cool!” 

“You’re the first person I met who actually knew that,” Yoosung said, his smile growing a little more genuine. 

“Dude, I love space. Like, a whole lot,” Seven said, looking him dead in the eyes, “anyway! Cool name! Love it! So, next question, year. I’m a second year, what about you?” 

“I’m also a second year!” Yoosung told him. 

“Hell yeah!” Seven exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high five. Yoosung didn’t know why they were high fiving, but he did it anyway. “Okay, question tres, what major are you. I think ‘Hacker God’ gave it away, but I’m a computer science major.” 

“Oof, you live part time in the dungeon then I’m guessing?” Yoosung asked, referring to the computer lab they had in the basement of one of the engineering buildings on campus where all the CS majors went to work on code (and cry). 

Seven finger gunned. “You know it, baby. Nothing screams home sweet home to me like the sound of a million tapping keys and the occasional cry of futility.” 

Yoosung snorted. “Sounds homey,” he deadpanned, “also I’m a bio major, but I’m also pre-vet.” 

“OOOOOO SO YOU WANNA WORK WITH CATS?!” Seven just about shouted, nearly falling over as he slammed his hands on Yoosung’s desk. 

“Uh, I mean yeah. Cats, dogs, any type of pet really,” Yoosung shrugged. 

“I LOVE cats,” Seven said, resting his elbows on the desk and cradling his head in his hands. 

Yoosung thought back to the cat memes he saw Seven looking at earlier. “Cats are cool. I’m more of a dog person though.” 

“Wow, and here I thought we had something special,” Seven said with fake pout. 

Yoosung snorted. “Sorry to break your heart, bud,” he said. He glanced around the classroom, and saw people were still talking. “Alright, so we have the last thing. A fun fact about ourselves. I mean, I already know two facts about you. You like space and you like cats.” 

“Oh, but that’s only just scratching the surface of the mystery of 707!” Seven exclaimed. “As time goes on, you will unlock more deep lore about myself. Such as my many hacking exploits, or which of my hacking pranks landed me on an FBI watchlist!” 

Yoosung blinked. “Come again?” 

“Nope! You don’t get to unlock that story till you’re a level 5 friend!” Seven quipped. “But, I need to know a fun fact about you.” 

“Uhh…” Suddenly, every interesting thing Yoosung had ever done left his head. Seven seemed to sense his lack of ideas. 

“C’mon, think. Are you part of any interesting clubs? Any weird hobbies? Any crazy ex stories?” 

Yoosung furrowed his brows. “I mean… I play LOLOL, that’s the hobby that takes up most of my time.” 

Seven snapped his fingers. “Bingo! I play LOLOL too! What’s your user?” 

Before Yoosung could answer, Jumin’s voice boomed out from the front of the room. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough time,” Jumin announced, “let’s go around the circle, introducing the person next to us, starting with you.” 

Yoosung flushed when Jumin pointed straight at him. 

“Um… okay,” Yoosung said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He glanced to Seven, who gave him a thumbs up. “This is Seven, he’s a 2nd year computer science major, and he likes cats a lot.” 

Jumin eyed Seven with a bit of surprise, clearly wanting to question the name, but then seemed to decide it wasn’t worth it right now. 

“Oh, it’s my turn now!” Seven then exclaimed, “well this is Yoosung. He’s also a 2nd year, he’s a bio major, and he plays LOLOL.” 

Jumin seemed like he couldn’t care less. That continued as they went around the circle, each kid introducing the person next to them with varying levels of awkwardness, and Jumin just nodding as they went. 

Yoosung zoned out for most of this, and when Jumin started talking about the reading their professor had talked about in lecture today, Yoosung didn’t bother zoning back in. For the rest of class, his daydreaming about his bed was only broken every once in a while by Seven tapping his shoulder to show him a cat meme. 

Soon enough, class was over. Yoosung was packing his stuff into his backpack, ready to get home so he could conk out again, when he felt another tap on his shoulder. 

“Uh, hey Yoosung?” 

Yoosung looked up. “Yeah Seven? What’s up?” 

“Um, so I was thinking,” he started, eyes flitting to the ground, “in case one of us misses class or something it might be good to like, have some way to contact each other? Also if one of us has a question about an essay or something it might be good to be able to talk to each other too. What do you think?” 

Yoosung blinked. “Oh! Yeah! Good idea!” He pulled out his phone and opened up his contact info, “here, put your number in and I’ll text you later so you have my number.” 

Seven beamed. “Awesome, thanks Yoosung.” He quickly tapped in his information, and handed the phone back to him. “I gotta get going now, but I’ll see you on Thursday!” 

“Bye!” Yoosung said, waving goodbye to the redhead. Seven waved back and headed out, leaving Yoosung alone with the other students packing up. 

He looked at his phone as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, snorting when he saw Seven had set his name as ‘707 uwu’. Seven was weird, but he seemed nice enough, and Yoosung was glad to have at least one friend in his discussion class. 

He went to leave the classroom, when a voice pulled him back. 

“Yoosung, can you wait a moment?” 

Yoosung turned around and saw Jumin looking at him from the front of the room. He walked back over to the TA. 

“What’s up?” 

Jumin looked uncomfortable as he shuffled his feet. “It’s nothing to do with class. I’m just curious, do you know who V is?” 

Yoosung’s expression instantly soured. “Yeah, I know him. Do you?” 

“I’m one of his oldest friends,” he said. He paused, before adding, “I was also friends with Rika, if you knew her.” 

“I was-” Yoosung’s mouth snapped shut, his jaw clenching. He took a breath, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I know her. I’m her cousin.” 

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know-” 

Yoosung was already turning around. “It’s fine, you didn’t know. I gotta go though, sorry. I’ll see you on Thursday, Jumin.” 

He left before Jumin could respond. He didn’t need another person trying to talk to him about Rika. Especially not a friend of V’s.

☆☆☆

“HONEY I’M HOME!” Seven shouted as he stepped inside his apartment.

From the couch, Saeran rolled his eyes. “Hello ‘honey’,” he deadpans. 

“Hi dearly beloved brother of mine,” Seven crooned as he dropped his backpack and collapsed onto the couch next to Saeran. “I crave the sweet release of death so badly right now.” 

“More than usual?” Saeran asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, more than usual,” Seven said, dragging his hands down his face, “today I met this really cute guy in my discussion class.” 

“I don’t see how that’s a problem.” 

“It’s not, but because he was so cute I was super nervous talking to him and I ended up just acting _super annoying_.” 

“But that’s just how you are normally,” Saeran said, expression unchanging. 

Seven picked up the throw pillow by his feet and chucked it at Saeran’s head. Saeran caught it and slammed it right back into Seven’s face, and Seven let out a roblox death noise. 

“Stop bullying me I’m being serious,” Seven grumbled, hugging the pillow to his chest. 

“Look Saeyoung, I think you’re overreacting,” Saeran said, turning back to his laptop, “I’m sure you were just as annoying as usual, and that cute boy found it charming because despite what common sense would dictate, people do actually think you’re funny.” 

“I mean, I don’t have three thousand followers on tumblr for nothin’,” Seven mumbled. He groaned again and put the pillow over his face, before chucking it to the end of the couch. “I did get his number already though. But it was only for class-related stuff.” 

Saeran closed his laptop and whipped his head to his brother. “You got his number and you’re complaining that you fucked up with him?” 

“I mean, yeah but-” 

“Nope. You got his number, you don’t get to complain. All I managed to do today was name drop my Youtube channel to a really pretty girl in my discussion and probably looked like a total douche because of it.” 

Seven’s eyes widened and he bolted upright so he was nose to nose with his twin. 

“Owo? You didn’t tell me you met a _girl_ , Saeran!” Seven grinned widely. “What’s she like? What does she look like? Do I know her? What’s her name? We can look her up and find out if she has a boyfriend or not-” 

“No, we’re not going to hack into her stuff,” Saeran snapped, cutting Seven’s babbling off. “Anyway, her name is Minhee. She sat next to me and started talking to me, so I started talking to her back and eventually I just ended up mentioning I did Youtube. She demanded to know the name of my channel so my chances with her are probably ruined.” 

“Why would they be ruined? Youtubers are cool!” Seven said, shifting back into his own seat. 

“Saeyoung, I throw knives at the wall. That’s probably gonna scare the shit out of her.” 

“Some girls find that hot,” Seven pointed out, reaching for the bag of honey buddha chips he had left on the coffee table that morning. 

“Trust me, she didn’t seem like the type.” Saeran picked up his laptop and pushed himself to his feet. “I’m gonna go make dinner. Any requests?” 

“Hmm… can you make some japchae? And can you add those really good little fish cakes we buy from that one store? I got some the other day when I was grocery shopping,” Seven asked, pulling out his phone to look at memes again. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Saeran said, heading to the kitchen, “are they in the left drawer of the fridge?” 

Seven hummed an affirmative, and Saeran disappeared into the kitchen to go cook dinner. Seven knew he should be using this time to do homework, but he was tired and just wanted to scroll through tumblr for a bit. 

Shitpost. 

Shitpost. 

Cat. 

Shitpost. 

EAT THE RICH! EAT THE RICH! 

Shitpost. 

Furry art. 

Kpop. 

Cat. 

Seven was scrolling absentmindedly, when his shitpost viewing was interrupted by a text. 

**XXX-XXXX :** Hey Seven! It’s Yoosung! Here’s my number so you can save it :)

 **Seven:** heyyyy yoosungie, ty I’ll save it rn

 **Yoosung:** Np! 

Seven stared at the phone for a moment. He knew he suggested it for class related stuff… but Yoosung wouldn’t mind if he tried to make conversation, right? 

**Seven:** so whatcha up to rn

 **Yoosung:** not much! I’m just waiting for my roommate rn b/c she and I are gonna go out to get dinner but she’s gotta get ready first

 **Seven:** oooooo yummy, what are you guys gonna get

 **Yoosung:** Fried wings!

 **Seven:** oof so good

 **Seven:** my brother is making us japchae for dinner but now I wish I’d asked for fried wings

 **Yoosung:** Japchae is still good tho!

 **Seven:** : it is so I’m still happy uwu

 **Yoosung:** oh btw you said you play LOLOL earlier right?

 **Seven:** I do!

 **Yoosung:** would you ever wanna play a raid together sometime???

 **Seven:** uh HELL YEAH

 **Yoosung:** NICE!

 **Yoosung:** my user is SupermanYoosung 

**Yoosung:** oh whoops my roommate is ready i gotta yEET

 **Seven:** OKAY YEET YA LATER

 **Yoosung:** laters!!!

Seven put his phone down and turned to look at the ceiling. Maybe Saeran was right, and he didn’t make a complete ass out of himself. Yoosung seemed to think he was cool. He told him his LOLOL user after all. That probably meant they were definitely gonna play LOLOL together. Wasn’t that like, the nerd equivalent of asking someone to go get lunch? 

Seven made a mental note to look up Yoosung’s user later. 

“SAEYOUNG! FOOD’S ALMOST DONE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” 

Seven jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. 

“CHILL YOUR TITS SAERAN I’M COMING!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoy, I have a lot of hijinks planned for this fic so look forward to that!
> 
> oh also sidenote: Saeran was never kidnapped by a cult in this and Saeyoung never worked for a secret agency, they both just got taken away from their abusive mother when they were 15 by child services so the brothers actually have a pretty good relationship unlike canon! hooray!
> 
> Please let me know if you like this so far and I'll keep going with it! Comments really make my day :)
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr to talk about mysmes or whatever!
> 
> cactusskiddo.tumblr.com


	2. catch me in your illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhee sees Saeran again, Yoosung spots something interesting outside his dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS I'M NOT DEAD
> 
> I'm super sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter, I just had a lot of issues with inspiration plus finals came around and god that was hell but now I'm out for summer thank GOD (let me tell you teaching yourself basically an entire quarters worth of calc II content in a week before your final is hell) 
> 
> I finished this chapter at 2 am and didn't proofread it at all so if there are mistakes oh well it really just be like that sometimes
> 
> anyway thank you all so much for how much support I got on the first chapter!! everyone was so sweet in the comments and you're all the reason I decided to write another chapter of this!!! I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying so far~
> 
> the title for this chapter comes from the song 'slow motion' by flor! 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!!

“Venti iced latte with an extra shot for Minhee!” The barista shouted, sliding the drink into the pickup area before returning to the bustle behind the counter. 

Minhee pushed her way through the crowd of dead-eyed college students waiting for their overpriced coffees that will be the only thing to save them from the ever present exhaustion in their heads. She grabbed her cup, taking a sip and smiling at the taste, and thanked the baristas before making her way out of the shop. 

It had been two days since she first met Saeran, and she was finally going to see him again. In that time, she had watched most of the cooking videos on his channel, and had attempted exactly zero of his recipes. 

She wasn’t a cook. Yoosung could attest to that. 

While a part of her kept saying, _watching a bunch of his youtube videos is kinda creepy, don’t you think?_ the other part of her brain continued to reassure her by saying, _well he did tell you his youtube channel. Why would he do that if he didn’t want you to watch his stuff?_

Whether it was creepy or not, she now knew how to make sushi in the shape of a flower. So hey, she got some life skills out of it. 

Minhee made her way into the classroom, and quickly spotted Saeran sitting in the same seat as last time. There were still a few minutes till class started, so Minhee hurried over to sit down next to him. 

“Hey Saeran!” She greeted, setting her bag down as she slid into the chair. 

“Oh, hi Minhee,” Saeran said, taking his earbuds out to talk to her. 

“How’s your day been so far?” Minhee asked, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“It’s been decent. I was going to sleep in since my first class wasn’t till 11, but my brother accidentally got chocolate milk up his nose and his choking woke me up,” Saeran grumbled, “later he told me he was 87% sure he saw God.” 

Minhee snorted. “How old is your brother?” She asked, imagining a middle schooler choking on chocolate milk. 

Saeran rolled his eyes. “He’s the same age as me. We’re twins.” 

This made Minhee laugh even more. “He sounds like quite an interesting dude,” she commented. “Are you guys identical or fraternal?” 

“Identical. So if you see a guy who looks just like me doing some dumb shit, it’s definitely him.” 

Hmm. Identical huh? Maybe if Saeran’s twin likes guys, she could set him up with Yoosung. 

“Duly noted,” Minhee said, tapping her head and smiling at Saeran. “So did you do the reading?” 

“Yeah. So far my thoughts are: Athena is ride or die for Odysseus for like, no reason, and Telemachus is kind of annoying,” Saeran said, leaning back in his chair. 

“God yeah, Telemachus is a whiny bitch,” Minhee agreed, “he’s like, ‘oh no these guys who want to date my mom are destroying my house!’ and cries about it a lot, but it’s not till Athena is like ‘well then why don’t you do something about that’ that he’s like ‘I’m gonna go do something about these guys.’” 

“Exactly! My brother was telling me he felt bad for Telemachus. But he literally goes up in front of his town and just cries about being bullied by the guys who wanna date his mom,” Saeran huffed. 

“If our first essay for this class relates to Telemachus in any way, I’m titling it ‘Telemachus Is Annoying Here’s Why’,” Minhee said. 

Saeran snorted. “I’m right there with you-”

“Alright, it’s time for class to start,” the TA called from the front. Looking away from Saeran and to the front of the classroom, Minhee caught her TA’s eye and smiled at her, giving her a small thumbs up. Jaehee smiled back, before turning to face the class. 

Minhee hadn’t meant to be placed in the discussion class her friend was TAing. It just happened on its own. When the two friends realized this, Minhee was stoked, but Jaehee was panicked about it being a conflict of interest. It had taken a lot of convincing from Minhee to not report it to the professor, and Jaehee only agreed after Minhee told her she could just cover up the names on essays when she graded them so she didn’t know which was Minhee’s. 

In Minhee’s personal opinion, she was pretty sure Jaehee was a bit relieved to have Minhee in her class. It was her first time acting as a TA, and it probably made her feel better to have a friend in the class. 

“So today we are going to be discussing what we talked about in lecture involving the first book of Homer’s Odyssey,” Jaehee began, walking towards the chalkboard. “First, I know the professor mentioned this in lecture, but I would like to discuss further the first lines of the Odyssey. So it starts by saying, ‘tell me about a complicated man’. Now, in the original Greek text, the term used for complicated is ‘polytropos’. Polytropos is translated directly as ‘having many turns’...” 

Minhee began to tune Jaehee out as she stared at Saeran from the corner of her eye. He seemed just as bored as her, tapping his fingers along his desk as he absently watched Jaehee write on the board with glazed over eyes. 

Hmm, she was going to have to find a way to get his snapchat or phone number. She was sure she could use the excuse of, ‘in case we need to talk to each other about the essays’, but then she was going to have to come up with another excuse to text him outside of that. 

“Minhee?” 

Minhee blinked when Jaehee said her name, and she flushed when she realized she’d been zoning out while Jaehee was talking to her. 

Wait, Jaehee was her friend. Why the _hell_ was she calling her out like this in class?

“Uh, sorry, can you repeat the question?” 

“I asked if you remembered what the professor today said about what made a person civilized in Ancient Greece.” 

Minhee narrowed her eyes at her friend, and Jaehee smiled innocently. Traitor. 

“I believe one of the things mentioned today in lecture that in order to be civilized, you had to be hospitable towards guests?” Minhee said, clenching her jaw as she prayed that was right. 

Jaehee nodded. “Yes, exactly. Hospitality was one of the principle tenets of Zeus, King of the Greek Gods,” she turned back to the board and continued speaking, and Minhee breathed a sigh of relief. Next to her, Saeran gave her a small thumbs up, and she smiled brightly at him. 

Minhee zoned out again, now safe from being randomly called on because Jaehee wouldn’t do that to her twice in a single class. She started thinking about how maybe she could ask Saeran out for coffee after class one day. Maybe the day before they had an essay due? So she could claim it was about that? Yeah, that was a good plan. 

Suddenly, Minhee felt something brush against her leg. She glanced down to see Saeran’s foot by her leg, and she glanced up at him curiously. He noticed her stare and flushed, instantly moving his foot back towards him. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. 

Minhee stared at him for a moment, before realizing she had an opportunity here. Reaching to the side with her own foot, she kicked Saeran lightly. His head whipped towards her, and she smirked at him before sticking her tongue out. He seemed confused for a moment, before his eyes lit up, a small grin quirking the corners of his lips. She felt him kick her back. 

Now it was war. 

The two began to kick each other repeatedly, each kick getting harder and harder. Saeran’s hits were lighter than hers though, and Minhee suspected that was because of the heavy black combat boots he was wearing in contrast to her brown flats. It hurt a lot more to be kicked by combat boots than her shoes. 

Minhee giggled at one point, and the kids around them started to throw dirty looks their way. Every time Jaehee turned around, the two would stop their game, frozen as they stared wide-eyed at the board. 

Eventually though, things went south. 

It was Minhee’s turn to kick, and so she sent her foot flying towards Saeran’s calf. However, she misjudged just how hard her kick was, because when her foot connected with his leg his arm shifted from the jolt, sending his water bottle that was on his desk to the floor. The clang was so loud that everyone whipped around to see what caused it, and Saeran and Minhee both flushed. 

“Saeran, Minhee, if you could refrain from distracting the class that would be preferable,” Jaehee said, frowning at both of them. Minhee sunk down in her seat, glad her bangs covered most of her face because she was as red as a tomato right now. 

“Sorry Jaehee,” Minhee said quietly. Saeran just nodded. 

Jaehee opened her mouth to say something else, when she glanced up at the clock and her eyes widened. “Oh, class is over,” Jaehee announced, “alright then. We will continue later this week on the role of barbarism in the Odyssey. Please make sure to do the reading.” 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Minhee quickly packed up her things. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered to Saeran as she shoved her laptop in her bag. 

“Oh, you’re fine, Minhee,” Saeran said as he put the incriminating water bottle in his backpack, “we were just having a bit too much fun I guess.” He grinned at that part, and if Minhee hadn’t already have been bright red, she would’ve been blushing. 

Minhee waved goodbye to Jaehee as she walked out with Saeran, and Jaehee rolled her eyes before smiling and waving back. 

“So where are you heading to now?” Minhee asked Saeran as they stepped outside. 

“I have another class in like ten minutes, but it’s in this building thankfully,” Saeran said, pushing a hand through his hair. “What about you?” 

“I’m done for the day,” Minhee told him, “so I’m just gonna head back to my dorm and continue the reading. Oh!” She turned to Saeran suddenly, “I forgot to mention, I watched some of your Youtube videos!” 

Saeran visibly paled at that. “Oh?” 

“Yeah, I really like your stuff!” Minhee said, smiling at him. Saeran sighed and grinned back at her, scratching the back of his neck as he looked at the ground. 

“Oh, uh, thank you.” 

“No problem! I’m not much of a cook, but my roommate is so maybe I’ll make him make one of your recipes sometime. All your food looks really delicious,” she continued. 

“I-I’m glad you like my videos,” Saeran said, his face turning red as he smiled at the ground. Suddenly, he stiffened and checked his phone. “Um, hey, I gotta get to my class. But before I go, do you wanna, like, exchange snapchats or something? In case one of us misses class or anything so we can update the other?”

Minhee grinned widely. “That’s a great idea.” Saeran’s cheeks darkened a bit further at that, and he handed Minhee his phone with his snapchat open. She searched up her own username and added herself. “There you go!” 

“Thank you,” Saeran told her. He checked his phone again and sighed. “Shit, I really gotta go. But I’ll see you later, Minhee!” At that, he turned around and began walking away. 

“Bye Saeran!” She called, waving at him. He waved back, before disappearing around a corner leaving Minhee by herself. 

She smiled in the middle of the hallway, internally reeling about how well things were going. _He_ asked for _her_ snapchat! It was perfect! Minhee was so happy she felt like she could burst. 

Minhee was so lost in her thoughts, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“Jaehee!” She exclaimed when she saw the woman standing behind her. “You scared the shit out of me!” 

“Sorry Minhee,” Jaehee apologized, laughing lightly, “while I don’t have the ability to read thoughts, I believe it wouldn’t be far off to say you were thinking about a certain white-haired boy?” 

Minhee didn’t bother being embarrassed in front of Jaehee. She just smiled wider and nodded. “Jaehee, I was planning on asking for his snapchat after class, but he beat me to it and asked before I could!” She exclaimed to her friend. 

“I’m very happy for you,” Jaehe told her, patting her shoulder, “but if you could refrain from playing footsie in the middle of my class, that would be preferable.” 

“Yeah, uh, sorry about that. Didn’t mean for it to get out of hand.” 

Jaehee waved the concern away with her hand. “It’s fine. Just know that I always have the power to call on you randomly for questions,” she said, a smirk growing on her face. Minhee gasped. 

“You’re evil,” she said, placing a hand on her chest in mock shock. 

“No, I’m just a TA.” Jaehee was having way too much fun with this. “Anyway, are you and Yoosung still coming over for dinner tonight?” 

“Yup! Yoosung and I will be over around 7. I dunno about Zen though, you’ll have to ask him yourself.” 

Jaehee nodded. “Alright, I’ll text him. I must be going now, I have another class to attend. But I’ll see you later.” 

Minhee leaned forward to hug her friend. “I’ll see you later, Jaehee,” she said as Jaehee turned and walked away. 

Today was a good day. A really _really_ good day. 

Minhee couldn’t wait for her next discussion class.

☆☆☆

“Minhee! You’re home!” Yoosung announced as Minhee stepped through the door of their apartment.

“Hey Yoosung,” Minhee said, dropping her backpack on the floor. “What’s u-” Minhee was cut off by Yoosung running towards her and grabbing her by the arm. 

“Come on! You gotta see this!” He said, dragging her to his room. Minhee frowned and followed Yoosung, where he dragged her straight to his window. “Look!” He exclaimed, pointing out the window. 

Squinting, Minhee leaned forward and peered at the building across from their dorm. It was a chemistry building. One that she hadn’t been in much as a linguistics major, but that she had to walk by every day. 

At first, she didn’t notice anything off about the building. Then, her gaze traveled up to the roof, and her eyes widened. 

Standing on the roof was a guy. Not near the edge like he was going to jump. No, he was plenty far away from the edge. And this guy… well he was dancing. 

Not just any dance. He was flossing. 

On the roof of a five story building. 

In the middle of the afternoon. 

“What the fuck?” Minhee asked, narrowing her eyes to try to get a better look at the guy. She couldn’t make out any specific features of his, other than the fact that he was wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled up. “How long has he been up there?” 

“I don’t know but he’s my hero,” Yoosung said, eyes wide as he gazed at the mysterious flossing man. “I already took a video of him and I’m gonna put it on the school meme page. Maybe we’ll be able to find out who it is from there.” 

Minhee couldn't’ help the laugh that escaped her. College really was as ridiculous as people said it was. “I love him,” she said, smiling as she watched. 

“Me too,” Yoosung agreed. 

Together they watched the flossing man for about another minute, before he stopped and walked back to the door to the roof, and went back inside the building. 

“Welp, show’s over,” Minhee said, turning away from the window. “By the way, we’re leaving for Jaehee’s place at 6:45, so be ready by then, ‘kay?” 

Yoosung nodded, pulling out his laptop to post the video. “Sure thing, Minhee,” he said, pulling up Facebook. “How was class? Did you see knife throwing guy again?” 

“I did!” Minhee started, sitting down on Yoosung’s bed next to him. “He asked for my snapchat after class for ‘class reasons’.” She put air quotes around class reasons. 

“AYYYY!” Yoosung reached up a hand to high five her. “I still don’t understand your crush on him but I’m proud of you anyway.” 

“Thanks,” Minhee snorted. “Oh, also we kinda played footsie during class but it was really just us kicking each other, and Jaehee got mad at us. It was pretty funny.” 

“Don’t get on her bad side. She is your TA after all,” Yoosung advised as he clicked away at his computer. “Anyway, I gotta get ready for class soon,” Yoosung said, shutting his laptop. 

“Alrighty,” Minhee said, standing up. “I’m gonna go burrito myself in my room while I catch up on Odyssey reading.” 

“Have fun with that,” Yoosung told her as she left the room. 

Minhee made her way into her bedroom, kicking her shoes off before collapsing onto her bed with a muffled groan. After a moment of staring at the ceiling, she rolled over and reached into her backpack, and pulled out her copy of the Odyssey. 

Fluffing up her pillow, Minhee sat back and began to read where she left off.

☆☆☆

It was evening by the time Saeran got back to his dorm.

Tuesdays were always his busy days. He had two lectures and two discussion classes, with the two lectures being at wildly different times in completely different parts of campus. But now he was finally done for the day thank _god_. 

When he got back to his and Saeyoung’s apartment, he quickly realized he was alone. He figured Saeyoung must’ve been in the dungeon completing some coding assignment, so he decided to wait to start dinner and instead just curled up on the couch with his laptop to decompress his brain until his brother got home. 

Absently scrolling through Facebook, Saeran thought back to earlier that day in his discussion class with Minhee. He still wasn’t sure what prompted him to start a game of footsie with her, but even though he got yelled at by Jaehee, he didn’t regret it. 

She had seemed happy when he asked for her snapchat. A big part of him had been terrified that was too weird or forward, but her smile had been so bright, she had to have been happy about it, right? 

Saeran glanced at his phone, wondering if he should text her now. He quickly decided against it, having no real reason to text her not even related to school. Maybe he could text her when their first essay got announced. That seemed like a good plan. 

His gaze flicked back over to his laptop, having forgotten about his Facebook scrolling, and he scrolled down a few more posts when his eyes narrowed. 

There was a video on the schools meme page. Posted by some kid named ‘Kim Yoosung’, the video was of some guy flossing on the roof of the chemistry building. While that kind of stupidity was expected in college, what caught Saeran’s attention was the hoodie the guy was wearing. 

It was hard to tell because of the distance of the video, but Saeran could just make out a few bright yellow circles along the shoulders and arms of the dancers black sweatshirt. 

Goddammit. 

“Saeran I’m home~” A familiar voice called out. 

Saeran, still staring at the looping video on his laptop, didn’t bother with a greeting. “Saeyoung, get your ass over here,” Saeran said, waving him over. 

Saeyoung blinked from his spot by the door, before setting his backpack down and walking towards the couch. “What’s up?” 

Saeran looked up at his twin brother, and pointed to the laptop screen. “Why the _fuck_ is there a video of you flossing on the roof of the chemistry building on the school meme page?” 

Leaning towards the laptop screen, Saeyoung’s eyes widened before a huge grin spread across his face. “Oh my god someone got it on video!” He exclaimed, jumping up and clapping his hands together. “Yes! I was hoping someone saw me!” 

“Please just… tell me why?” Saeran asked, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Well you see, my dear _brother_ ,” Saeyoung began, “you don’t choose the flossing life… the flossing life chooses you.” 

Saeran sighed and turned back to his laptop, pointedly ignoring the dancing Saeyoung in his peripheral vision. 

“Well you got your fifteen minutes of fame,” Saeran commented as Saeyoung plopped back down on the couch. 

“I sure did!” Saeyoung quipped. “But anyway let’s stop talking about all that. We have much more important things to discuss.” Saeran looked up at Saeyoung from over his laptop, and raised a silent eyebrow. 

“Important things like…?” 

Saeyoung’s grin turned sharp. “We have to discuss our next _assignment_.” 

Oh. 

Saeran picked his laptop up off his lap, and moved it to the coffee table. He returned Saeyoung’s grin. “What were you thinking of doing?” 

Saeyoung grabbed Saeran’s laptop and began to type rapidly. “Our target is the university’s website,” Saeyoung started, pulling up the website in a new tab. “Our mission if you choose to accept it, is as follows.” 

Saeyoung began to detail the prank to Saeran, whose eyes widened as he listened to his brother’s hacking plan. 

“Saeyoung, you’re an evil genius. Let’s get to work.” 

“Thanks, it’s hard being a child prodigy but I guess one of us has to- OW THAT HURT!”

☆☆☆

The next morning, Minhee was woken up by Yoosung barging into her room.

“Minhee, check the schools website now!” 

Groaning, Minhee grabbed her phone and pulled up the schools website. At first she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, but then her blurry eyes adjusted and she bolted upright in bed. 

Every single photo on the website had been replaced with Morgan Freeman. But not only that, anytime she tried to click a link on the site to take her to another page, it redirected her to another site entirely. 

**Your name is JOHN**

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IT’S FUCKING HOMESTUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay: the flossing on the roof thing is something that actually happened to me at school no joke. college is fucking weird man
> 
> also i tried _so hard_ to make the 'your name is JOHN' be in the homestuck font but i don't understand html all that well besides how to bold and italicize things T_T 
> 
> (oh and let it be known i've never read homestuck in my life)
> 
> but yes the twins use their hacking skills for things like hacking their uni's website to add morgan freeman everywhere and link everything to homestuck because of course they fucking would 
> 
> also to those who have read the odyssey telemachus is a little bitch and you know it don't @ me
> 
> anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!! make sure to leave kudos and a comment if you did, it makes my day!!!
> 
> my tumblr: cactusskiddo.tumblr.com
> 
> -
> 
> hello cactus, you have been **hacked**
> 
> hi cactus's (cacti's?) readers, am ellie and i'm here to log in and fix typos when cactus isn't looking
> 
> anyway here's wonderwall


End file.
